Her Final Stand
by Queen of the Forgotten
Summary: *reposted* What was going through Thalia's mind when she saved her friends on Half-Blood hill? Here's what I think.


**Hi, This story is about Thalia's thoughts before and as she dies. I Hope you like it, It's just an idea that I had of what exactly happened. ENJOY!**

***!DISCLAIMER!* - If I owned PJO, I wouldn't be here right now, I'd be in my awesome pool at my awesome house, raining or not. But no, that's Rick. :'( **

* * *

Hunted, that's all we are, animals to be hunted, and I was tired of it. Would I back down from the challenge that is my life? No way in Hades. You would never catch me, Thalia Grace, backing down from a challenge. I'm stubborn, at least that's what Luke tells me, and Annabeth, and Grover. Anywho, back to the story. We were on our way to camp, Grover leading us, and monsters around every corner. We were just making it up the hill, monsters chasing us, and I being tired and injured, but being me, I decided to do something drastic.

The four of stood on the hill, fighting monsters with an arangement of weapons. My sheild and sword, Luke with his sword, Annabeth with her knife and Luke's sheild, and Grover with his reed pipes. I nearly laughed the first time I saw him beat up a monster with those.

"Go!" I yelled to Grover, who took Annabeth's hand and ran the rest of the way up the hill while Luke and I continued to battle monsters. There were too many, one of us wouldn't make it out of here alive, and Hades help me if it was him. No, I wouldn't allow it, I was the reason these monsters were attacking, or should I say It's my father's fault for not being able to keep it in his pants.

Thunder shook the sky, oops, looks like Daddy doesn't like my sarcastic way of THINKING. It's my mind you know. The sky rumbled again, I could almost see Poseidon rolling around on the floor from laughter. Glad to be the cause of some entertainment, I guess.

"Thalia!" Luke yelled at me "Stop making your father mad and focus on the battle!" His voice was frantic, urgent to get to safety. I took a deep breath, knowing now what had to be done, it was my faith. I was tired, my entire body was sore, and I was extremely weary, but you gotta do what you gotta do, that's the demigod motto. Well, my demigad motto. I think Luke's said something about staying alive, but oh well. I looked up at the sky, quickly muttering "Sorry father," to the sky. It began to ran know, hard, lighning danced in the sky, and thunder shook the ground. I ignored it for the most part, but it was my obvious my father didn't like my selfless attitude.

And it made me smile, hm, maybe he really did care.

"Luke!" I yelled, putting my plan into motion. I know a plan, nice right, I know, I shold be a daughter of Athena instead. "Get to the border, get help, back up, I'll hold them off by myself!" He looked at me skeptically, but I gave him my do-it-now-or-else look and he nodded and ran.

Now the fun part, trying not to get killed. Hey, isn't that in Luke's motto? Anyway, back to the story, I mean, who even cares about his stupid motto, right?

I doged, struck, sidestepped, swung, well you get the point, a huge army of monsters. I was getting tired, and closer to the border line. I could hear many campers now, help. Maybe I wouldn't have to sacrifice myself to save others. Oops, spoke to soon, eventhough only a few monsters were left, but the battle was just as ruthless. My strenght ebbing away, I couldn't hold for much longer. A cyclopes', for lack of better word, stick hit me, sending me a few feet backwards. Good news? I landed on the news? I was dying, I could feel it. I let out a scream of agony before letting my tired lids close, my final, coherent words being, "I'm sorry father, I failed you"

I knew this was going to happen, were I would make my final stand. Hm, I liked the sound of that, Her Final stand.

I'm Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, and this is my Final Stand.

* * *

**Hello faithful readers, I hoped you enjoyed my one-shot. I don't know why, but I'm Obsessed with Thalia. O well, I'm hoping to post on my 'Adventures of the Golden Quartet' by Wendsday. Thanks goes out to tsubasa95 for pointing out some of my mistakes. My motto is 'you can say it to my face, because I'm abig girl, thank you very much'. I hope you enjoyed, Bye! - Nico**


End file.
